nuclear_hurricane_minecraft_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nuclear Hurricane Minecraft Gamer2/Enderman of D00M is a liar and here is why
Enderman_of_d00m is the lair The Titans mod creator started following me after doing some mob battles then he got creepy and stalked me on lord of the rings videos. I thought ok mabye he likes lotr also. Then we talked about the engendered mod on hangouts and we became friends. A random weirdo suggested i dated him and we went out. Then his friends started being assholes to me jealousy of the extreme. Ender was a toxic one and i will never forgive him he chose others over me and the others he chose where the ones bullying me telling me to go kill myself and slandering me like Ragexprince683. Ragexprince683 is a jealous little turd who has been harassing me ever since he destroyed my relationship with enderman_of_d00m ive turned him and his fanbase into a fucking joke he's making himself as a example as a lowest of the low for a human being that harasses and has a fapping hatred towards me because im Jewish and has autism and asperger's combined its not a retardation disorder and people dont get what autism and aspergers is. The disorder autism itself makes me and Bill Gates and Neil dgrass tyson and albert einstein they all have my disorders really really smart people. And aspergers just makes me able to have other parts in my brain more active aspergers is a neurological issue that allows me to hear,smell,see,feel 5 times as better then a normal human being normal people use only 20% of the brain people with aspergers use 80% of their brain. Ragexprince683 has turned himself into the kind of person that makes fun of people like me for being retarded but I'm actually a highly intelligent being. He just needs to get a life and being a fake social justice warrior keyboard warriors who want to be bullies because i clash back 3 times as hard with proof of him threatening to kill me and other kinds of shit that he has said. Ive destroyed lots of peoples channels for choosing to harass me. When i started youtube in 2015 i was 14 years old at the time and The magic clone 2005 pedophile that i exposed on my moms channel was stalking and harassing me with the your angelica bot accounts he wouldn't go away so i exposed the guy for harassing and stalking disables teenagers. 2016 i turned 15 years old i got harrassed by another piece of shit named CollabVM telling me to go kill myself hundreds of times a day i exposed him to and he was stopped by the energy called karma. In 2017 i turned 16 years old and also got harassed by another youtube turd named Garry12gg who kept telling me to delete my videos then he started telling me to go kill myself and thats when i found out it was collabVM because his twin brother snitched on him. In 2018 i turned 17 is also the time i got into my relationship with enderman_of_d00m and ragexprince683 placed himself in between our relationship to split us apart he manipulated all of enders friends with his lies just as he is trying to do to everyone on YouTube. Now its 2019 and hes still the one doing the things hes accusing me of what he doesnt realize is all the things he is doing will cost him greatly because i have a lot of overwhelming evidence against him and there will be a huge consequence to all the things he's done to me my secret friend who is a real prophet told me i will be the Godzilla of youtube and my haters such as him will be weak tarnished foes such as Gigan and Manda lol. If this doesnt tell you enough then i guess you can sit back and watch my haters embarrass themselves like a bunch of Congressmen abusing their power. All of this started over enderman_of_d00m getting me as his girlfriend and ragexprince683 obviously did not want ender to have a girlfriend so ragex on purposely placed himself in between our relationship to split us apart because he he's a jealous little turd. Him threatening me and harassing me will result in the termination of his youtube account this also applies to the other dumbasses who behave like him because you have no idea how many comments that get trapped in the likley spam section and with the threats to blow my brains out from him. i loved ender and we where both happy and all it took was a jealous 13 year old named Ragexprince683 to destroy our relationship he impersonated the both of us to destroy our relationship and he is still harassing me with rape threats and murder threats and telling me to go kill myself including slandering me on youtube etc whice ive taken to local authorites but where i live you cant prosicute a 13 year old and i vanished becuase of that as well as i lost my brother to drugs and my great grandmother to old age and my 2 birds also where taken from me and my life was complete heck since 2018 and now im about to start 12th grade and after that college and idk what do do after i start being a chemical engineer my friend annie would say that that is complete evil when she asked me why i was upset yesterday all i did was mind my own buisness i did absolutley nothing to deserve this bad luck in such a short ammount of time one right after another in 2018 and 19 i feel like someone used witchcraft on me just becuase of that i am such a nice person and i treat everyone with respect and i get dogged by bad luck whats sucks about america is that i cant make a 13 year old face criminal charges according to the fbi even though this lil shit kid sent me threats apon my life. he even made fake screenshots of trying to false expose me for being a hillery clinton supporter lol as well as making other fake screenshots saying i made videos of him which was all fake screenshots he created. there should be a law to press charges against 13 year olds for this kind of disgusting behavior though in my opinion. he posesses a dozen and more accounts and makes another one after you block him all the people fending his channel have no subscribers and are just a bunch of sock puppet accounts with a pretend personality he is using to get away with this harassment. Dude seriously. ragex f off If you stop being a fucking jealous inmature child harsssing me to me i will probably leave you the fuck alone. You should tell your friends to leave me alone we know you are sending them. Unless you using tons of alts are then thats just retarded. They are making fun of an aspergers girl who is also mentally ill and insulted my looks. I cant really call you anything worse than a disgusting excuse for a human being... Leave me my friends alone, thats a thing you do not do if you want to stay friends with me. And they can see this too, no one should be hateful to anyone, or if venting say you are just mad nut you blew this out of porportion, but really its easier to forget each other if this us how these little shits are going to behave. Look up Terry A Davis, thats a full blown paranoid schizophrenic its sad people dont understand how bad untreated mental illness is. Its even worse when combined with autism in a brother who died of drugs becuase he cant afford real help. #OmbamaCareNeverWorked Its not my fault i got something that is rare in the family beauty intellegence and a good personality, so no one knows what to expect and since you got jealous of me and ender and blew this out of porportion, and honestly i will never ever forgive your disgusting actions......... you may have depression syndromes from having no friends and if your family treats you poorly i can see why its becuase of how you treat others mabye you should focus on treating people nice instead of telling them to kill themselves and being a fucking bully. i know a bipolar becuase my foster mom is one you dont have bipolar disorder becuase what you did was far out disgusting to the extreme so please stop faking your disabilities as a excuse to be a bully. and you cant force me to like you or be your friend being a bad disgusting excuse for a human being. Dear mystic flame Lots of assholes have tried to destroy my channel with their lies but failed miserably My freind mystic flame has betrayed me tricking me that he killed himself and exploded about it when i found out he was alive what i commented was the damn truth if you dont like it dont even bother ranting about it it shows how Misunderstanding he truly are My freind mystic flame has betrayed me Mystic He says that Halloween video is not a prank, how is it not a prank if he faked his death That counts as a prank I tried to apologize to him for texting him on Discord to much but he blocked me all i wanted to do was be his friend I didn't betray him, he betrayed me, I unfriended him for faking his death then attacking me for no reason on this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZjuv... oh good luck getting past the copyright thing i filed on your video I dont like friends who pull fucked up pranks like that so im saying simply dont bother me anymore mystic flame i did not drag him into my battles hes the one that chose to be the person that followed along to stand against raven queen and no battles have been going on since ragex destroyed my relationship with ender you had me convinced and everyone who cares about you convinced you did take your own life after posting this video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ueGr...) If you really are dead then how come your online on discord also your expose wasnt even a actual expose becuase you have no proof other then the video you stole of me backing your claim and a fake screenshot at least im telling the truth. keep my name out of your channel so we both dont destroy eachother this situation reminds me of joyce kenny on family guy where she a news reporter gained lois's trust just to destroy her reputation thankfully you know nothing personal about me you cannot destroy me also i didnt drag you into my battles your the one who chose to help us expose raven queen and ragex and others you didnt have to also stop saying w studios is copying you i watched all of your videos and i watched w studios there is nothing copying you whatsoever Keep my name out of this fake Sjw fight and acusations of yours faking death for attention is just low thats the only reason i left mystic flame It is for the best, I think people like that are complete abominations. so called friends know to do is two-face you and backstab you by doing and saying some horrible shit thats not true involving fake screenshots on my account so to speak i am not his friend anymore because that's just how karma works. When you do something that leads you to a path you may just reach that destination one day or another. Also staging suicide and death for attention is actually illegal in my country Also its against youtubes terms of servide to promote suicide or self injury read the community guidelines terms of service e may try to defend himself with lies the only reason i unfriended him becuase he pulled a shitty haloween prank tricking me and everyone else who cares about him into faking his death and i exposed the truth about him in his comment section and he backlashes his mind into making it look like me and w studios are the bad ones Mystic flame is the one who abandoned me and w studios and faked death. he even made fake screenshots to prove his point he just took my profile picture and name and took a picture of somebody elses comment then opened it with windows paint and overlayed my name and profile on top of somebody elses comment and he deleted the users comment thats messed the fuck up. i also did not drag him into my battles hes the one that chose to help us expose ragexprince683 and Raven queen and he asked us if he wanted us to expose them he didnt have to and he tried to make it look like i dragged him into my battles. He wasnt even online or inside my server when ragexprince683 started shit. my friends added him to discord DM's to roast ragex. Lots of assholes have tried to destroy my channel with their lies but failed miserably He made a shitty ass expose video on me and W studios if you ask me Dear Turds who think baving a fapping hatred towards a autistic Schizophrenic teen. Drop it, leave this BS alone. Its beyond pathetic to target a person whp is autistic AND Mentally ill. If you want to see how bad Full blown schizophrenia can be look up Terry A Davis, You atent winning, you are a bitch ass pathetic pussy who targets people who arent normal, so that you can look good. Leave it be you pathetic bottom feeding desperate botched abortions. Thanks, My Kiddo will pkace this whereever the 5th grade acting online "serious internet business" spies are fapping to abusing autistic and mentally ill teens because ypu have no life, no purpose abd middle child syndrome. Everyone else, assume anyone could be a traitor in this 4th grade BS, even if they pretend to "help" Now if youll excuse me, I am going bavk to making money to get my girlfriend nice things for her bday. Work, can give you a life purpose, the harassers should try it. ragexprince683 is comming on here like 20 times a day threatening to blow my brains out and shit i made this article to show how them trying to make me feel inferior is completley powerless haters are powerless Here is the video about the Ragex threats https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xb2oCmBKvl0 Bmriddle 2005 is a mythical warrior 2005 alt account he pretended to be my friend so he can spy on me for ragex and thats what they did to split ender and i apart anyway this guy is spreading lies about me and Exotic PG3D make sure you give this treason turd a scream share :D https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCM3bSTTNG6-q258ZYDQVHEQ/videos They will never have power over me you cannot make me feel inferior ragexprince683 so stop posting like 20 comments of harassing me every day and do something useful such as donate to charity for christmas. Ragex decides to say "F##k me for talking about my dead relatives! No man no no no Fuck you you miserable morally empty corrupted excuse for the devil you are worse then the definition of evil you should not exist Go flag his channel Category:Blog posts